WE DID WHAT!
by The Unidentified Malfoy
Summary: Harry finds out about fanfiction.net and finds stuff he didn't want to know! COMPLETE but ANY REVIEWERS READ CHAPTER 8
1. Discovering One

A/N- Hyey! What's up? Nothing here, I hope y'all are well. Well, i really have nothing to say to ya's. Ummmmmmmmmm. I own no one because if I did, I would not be writing such horrible stories. Hmm, i think this is the first one posted here. W/E- I've written more than I've planned to already.  
  
Reviews- Yes, please, chicadees.  
  
Summary- Harry gets stumbles on to fanfiction.net and numerous other story places in the Hogwart library, and he doesn't really like what he sees.... er.... reads.  
  
Why am I writing this?- Every one else has one, why not me?  
  
Chapters- I dunno, depends on if y'all like it.  
  
  
Chapter 1- WE DID WHAT???  
  
  
Harry sat boredly (A/N- is that a word?) in the Hogwarts library. He clicked the little internet button and signed in. He had no homework to do so he had no idea what he was looking for. He finally decided just to type in 'Chat'.  
  
The page scrolled and he was suddenly in a chatroom. There were only a few people, but still, he had NOTHING to say.  
  
TheBoywhoLvd- Uh, hello? Is anyone here?  
  
FinchetteMalfoy- Who are you?  
  
TheBoywhoLvd- oh my god? Are you a Malfoy??  
  
FinchetteMalfoy- What? Noooo. Haven't you ever read 'Harry Potter'?  
  
TheboywhoLvd- Read what?!  
  
Flyingforbroomsticks- 'Harry Potter', You know, the story of the weird wizard boy who was almost killed by Voldemort, goes to Hogwarts? The movie is out too. You had to have read or seen it, look at your screenname.  
  
TheBoywhoLvd- Ok. This is weird.   
  
Flyingforbroomsticks- Here, go to this link to read some really cool fanfictions about 'Harry Potter'. You obviously like him. Fanfiction.net  
  
***TheBoywhoLvd has signed off***  
  
Harry quickly typed in the link. Since when has there been books and movies about him? And how did those Muggles know so much about him? And who the Hell comes up with this stuff?  
  
The screen flashed in front of him and Fanfiction.net appeared. He clicked in 'books' and he found his name. After clicking on it, strange boxes came up. He clicked one and found his name again. Then he clicked 'Go'.  
  
A long list of stories showed up.  
  
"Hmm.... 'Struggles of a Stranger' sounds good enough."  
  
Harry clicked on the blue link and the story immediatly showed up in front of him. Reading the beginning, he found out that it wasn't that great of a story after all. (A/N- I have no clue if Struggles of a Stranger is true or not, so please don't sue, i don't have the money!).  
  
"Hmm, 'Rated R for strong violence and sexual scenes between HARRY AND SNAPE!?!?" Harry read aloud. "EWWWWW!"  
  
Harry clicked back to the main screen and clicked in himself as the main character and Ron as the second main.  
  
'Maybe they'll show just how good of a friendship we have.' he thought to himself.  
  
Nope.  
  
"Seductions of Ronald? 'Meeting in the Darkness'? 'From Friends to Lovers'? THESE PEOPLE ARE SICK!" (A/N- once again, i have no clue if thesse stories are written).  
  
Harry decided just to click back to the main page, when Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hermione, get over here! You've got to see something."  
  
Hermione took a seat next to Harry and he told her to click in any two people in the two boxes. She clicked 'Harry' and 'Hermione'. The page scrolled and a list appeared again.  
  
"Click one." Harry said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione clicked on a story called; 'Harry and Hermione' and it seemed fine enough.  
  
Harry and Hermione read intensely, scrolling down and reading chapter after chapter until they stopped dead.  
  
:"WE DID WHAT?!?" They shouted together.  
  
"Uh..... Haryy, I need to.... uh.... go...to....bed. Er, go... go see something."  
  
"Yeah. Uh......me too."  
  
Harry shut down the system as fast as he could and dashed from the room shuddering.  
  
"THOSE PEOPLE ARE SICK!!!" he yelled, "I'll read some more tomarrow." he added in a wisper.  
  
Shuddering one more time, he ran up the stairs to the common room where he wanted to goudge his eyes out for reading that stuff.  
  
'Where do these people come up with this stuff?' he asked himself one more time, before turning off his light and going to bed.  
  
  
A/N- Oh yeah, i forgot to add in the beginning, I have no clue if any of the titles I used are real. If they are, I'm so sorry if you didn't want me using them. ANYWAYS.... i'm pretty sure the story will get better later on. And if any one wants their names in it too, just say so. 


	2. Discovering Two aka the godess

A/N- Hiyde-ho, Polio! I'm so happy that I am actually singing! Wow, i never sing. That's like me wearing a dress. HA! Me! Wearing a dress! Ohhhhh, I crack myself up sometimes. Hey, I've got seven reviews on this story over night. Not bad!! Actually, it's ver very good. Well, i just got home from school so I have quite a bit of time before I start my work. These stories are so much funner. Hey, if you reviewed my last chapter, stick around for the bottom. Also, e-mail me to say wether or not you will let me use your screen names and tell me (if yes) how you will let me use them.  
  
  
WE DID WHAT!?!? Chapter Number Two  
  
Brief Summary- Harry found FF.NET yesterday and now he's back to find out more!  
  
  
harry quickly seated himself at the computer and logged on. He typed in 'Harry Potter Chat' aznd waited for it to load. He strecked and leaned back. Forgeting that there wasn't anything behind him, he fell and crashed to the floor.  
  
"Hey?! Who else is here?" came a startled voice.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking up Bathelwings for Potions, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking up myself."  
  
"Harry, that's disgusting!"  
  
"No, I typed my name into the internet."  
  
"Oh. Well, that's really self centered don't you think?"  
  
"We can look your name up as well." Harry said.  
  
"Let's do it!" Ron cried, planting himself next to Harry.  
  
Harry closed the chatroom and logged back on to Fanfiction.net. He found the Harry Potter category and clicked on 'Ron W.'  
  
"Now picked some one else. Any one." Harry said.  
  
"Ummm. How about...... Neville."  
  
Harry held back a laugh, knowing what might show up, but clicked it in anyways. Ron scanned the page.  
  
"'Mr. Ron's Wild Ride'? 'Trip to Neville-Land'? 'WE"RE JUST LIKE MAMMALS?! GRoSS! Harry what did you lead me to? A porno site?!?!" Ron shrieked.  
  
"There's a million more stories, with different people."  
  
"Even Ginny?"  
  
"I don't know. Her name is on the list."  
  
"I want to see what these sick people are saying about my little sister. Don't put in another anem I want to see everything."  
  
Harry reluctantly clicked the box that said 'Ginny W.' The screen scrolled and a list appeared. It showed numerous pages with ginny's name in them.  
  
"'Ginny's love for Harry blossoms as the meet in a dark....-' Ugh. 'Ginny and Hermione have a little fun in...-' Gross! 'Ginny falls in love with Malfoy?!?!' THESE PEOPLE ARE SICK!"  
  
"That's what I said. Just watch this."   
  
Harry click in both their names and a long list of slash stories appeared. Harry picked a random one and it appeared on the screen immediatly. (A/N- hey, what can I say? They're wizards!)  
  
"Harry and Ron are in love?! But when Malfoy comes around they all see a different light?! Rated R for strong sexuality and mild language?!" Harry and Ron read aloud.  
  
"Touching. I'm sure." came another voice.  
  
"Ginny? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What? Can't a girl use the forbidden library that no one is suppossed to know about except for the teachers and the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, Ginny." Ron smirked, "Type in your name and any one elses."  
  
Ginny clicked hers and Draco's names.  
  
On the screen appeared:  
  
' Lights of Ifire- rated R  
The space between- rated R  
New look at life- rated R  
Wanting More- Rated R  
Draco an Ginny sittin in a tree- rated R'  
  
And so on for twelve pages. Ginny gasped and frowned in a disgusted manner.  
  
"EWWW EWW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" she cried, jumping around like a madwoman.  
  
Just then a IM showed up on the screen;  
  
Snapeysgirl1272 -Hey, weren't you in the Harry Potter Chat Room?  
TheboywhoLvd- Yeah. Why?  
Snapeysgirl1272- Why'd you leave so soon?  
TheboywhoLvd- Ihad to see something. Who are you?  
Snapeygirl1272- Geeze go all hysterical. I just wanted to talk.  
TheboywhoLvd- Sorry But I really have to go. McGonagall just walked in.  
Snapeysgirl1272- Ha, that's a good one. You're really into the Harry Potter stuff huh?  
Theboywhovd- What do you mean?  
Snapeysgirl1272- You are so funny! The screen name, pretending that Professor McGonagall is there.   
Please. Everyone knows that J.K Rowling just made up those characters. What? Is  
Ron there too?  
  
Harry clicked the exit button on the IM and looked at Ron, who was red faced and shaking with anger. Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Ok. Who is J.K Rowling?" she asked.  
  
Suddenly, all of the lights in the room shut off and a glowing pillar beamed down from the ceiling. A woman stood in the middle.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Ron in a scared voice.  
  
"I am J.K Rowling. And you are my creations."  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, no real reason. Just to tell you who I am. And this 'Pillar of Fire' things pretty cool, too. It scares some people you know. Of course you don't. I know you don't because I made you."  
  
In an instant the Pillar of Fire and J.K Rowling disappeared and the lights came back on.  
  
"Okay. That was weird." They said together, turning back to the computer and starting to search the internet again.  
  
  
A/N- That was the end of the chapter! i hope y'all liked it!  
  
DClick, Gengi, Pink Magic Marker, Silver Wolfe, LadyLaura020, and Mad Mandy THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You were that first ones for this story. I luv ya's and come back soon. E-mail me!! 


	3. Discovering Three aka Another pillar a d...

A/N- Hey. I'm back with chapter 3. I don't have many reviews yet but hey, there's always more chapters (I hope). OH YEAHHHHHHHH. Wait. Never mind. wrong story!! Huhmm dee duhmm duhmm duhmm. Wow, I literally have nothing to say. I don't even have any clues to as what the chapter will be about. I think I need some sugar. I'll be right back..........  
  
  
Harry snuck back into the library after lunch the next day. It was really weird and he was really tired because all last night he had horrible dreams about J.K Rowling coming back and destroying every one because she decided that she didn't like them any more. More than once he woke up sweating and screaming. Then getting yelled at from angry sleepy people of course.  
  
Just as he was about to log on, he decided that today was just not the day. So he got up, and left. Running into Malfoy on the way. Malfoy sneered;  
  
"What are you doing Potter?" he asked meanly.  
  
"I'm sneaking out of the forbidden library, what's it to you? What are you doing?"  
  
"Just sneaking into the Forbidden library. What's it to you? What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm - wait, I already told you."  
  
"Oh Yeah Well, see you in Potions."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Even though you hat me and I hate you. (pause) Well, see ya!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wait, Malfoy. Go to www.fanfiction.net it's really funny."  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well, okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Malfoy took a seat in a soft comfortable chair near the back of the library. He logged in and went to Fanfiction.net or what ever it was that Harry told him to log on to. The page scrolled but it was just like it was when Harry had logged on. It was all under R and they were very weird. Draco logged in at the top as Top Dragon and searched from the beginning.  
  
He typed in 'Romance, Draco, all characters'.   
  
The screen rolled and a list appeared.  
  
"Hmmmm,' Draco thought scrolling down. 'Innnnnnnnnnteresting.'  
  
He clicked on 'To Love a Dragon'. It was a romance between him and a mysterious girl. He read chapter after chapter (smiling radiently at particular scenes, might I add). The mysterious girl in the story wore a mask that she never took off all through the movie and Draco was on the edge of his seat to find out who it was.  
  
"The mysterious lover took a slow hand and lifted the black face mask to the top of her head and it was.... EWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco started to cough hysterically. "UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH. Ginny Weasley. ewwwwwww" he cried, rubbing his eyes to get the horrible images out of of his head.  
  
"Wow, and that was actually a good story till they got to the part where that lunitic was discovered." he did a weird laugh and started clicking around.  
  
Unfortunatly, just then, Fred and George Weasley walked in.  
  
"Hey!?! What are you doing here?!" They both yelled in unison.  
  
"I was here first!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So... Hey! Check out this sight." Draco said smiling.  
  
Fred and george clicked in their names and put in humour. A list showed up and at the top was 'Smile! You're on Candid Camera'.  
  
"What's a camera?" asked Fred.  
  
"What's Candid Camera?" asked George.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Draco.  
  
Fred and George quit looking at whatever it was that they were looking at and talking to and turned back to the computer.  
  
"Hey! Since when do I sing?" asked Draco.  
  
"Since when am I retarded?" asked George.  
  
"Since when do mechanical things work at Hogwarts?" asked Fred.  
  
"Since when are the walls that weird color?" asked Draco.  
  
"Since when am I gay?" asked George.  
  
"Since when am I the voice of reason?" asked Fred.  
  
Suddenly a giant pillar of god knows what came through the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, No, please don't be that J.K chic Ron was talking about." Fred anf George said.  
  
No, this time it was another girl. She said;  
  
"Hey. My name is Lainia and I wrote 'Smile! You're on Candid Camera' and I have all of the answers to your questions."  
  
"Okay. So fire away. Tell us all you know. Miss All-Knowing" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay. Ummm, question 1- A camera is a ummmmmmm a device that records things. And uh....... Candid Camera is a Muggle T.V show thing"  
  
"So what about all of our other questions?"  
  
"Uhmmmmmm. Actually. I have no clue. See ya!"  
  
And in a flash, she was gone.  
  
"Can you believe her?" Draco asked.  
  
"Can you believe we are actually talking?" asked Fred.  
  
"No. No I can't." Draco replied.  
  
"Well, I should go. See ya!" he said.  
  
"See ya."  
  
"No See you."  
  
"No, See YOU."  
  
"No SEE-"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"Oh, well, okay. Bye!"  
  
Drac jumped from his seat and left the library. Leaving Fred and George to explore the site. All by themselves.  
  
  
  
A/N- Hey! Okay. i have more to say now. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Especially Lainia. I hope you don't mind I wrote you in. I still don't know if any of the titles (besides Candid Camera) are real. :) 


	4. Discovering Four aka The Rackamendi Pack...

A/N- Okay, I'm trying to fulfill all my reviewers requests and suggestions but I don't know how good this chapter is, I was bored in class and I had nothing to do. Uh, I don't think that this chapter is very funny but I hope that you do. Honestly, I think my story is very OLD and BORING. Oh, well it's all about you guys. Here we go. And thanks to Harmony, who helped me write most of this.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
MEANWHILE....  
  
Meanwhile, as I said, in a dark cave in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of somewhere, which isn't really possible because you can't really be no where and somewhere at the same time, a dark figure sat in a tall, high backed chair. The chair was moving back and forth and seemed to be singing.  
  
*I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout..*  
  
Yeah, well, I guess that is singing. It was *ahem* (oh, Dun DUN DUN...)  
Thank you... VOLDEMORT! DING! Voldemort quickly turned around and smiled. (yes smiled) For that means that Voldemort is happy. (yes happy). That *Ding* made Voldemort very happy and all smiley. (yes smiley)  
  
WE GET IT, NOW STOP WITH THE PARANTHESIS!  
  
(sorry) Anyways....  
  
Voldemort walked slowly across the room. Just taking his sweet time. *hmm hmm hmmm* Finally, he made it to.... THE MICROWAVE! Hey pulled open the door to it, reached in and pulled out a.  
  
Rackamendi Packet.  
  
"Stuffed with cheese, pepperoni, sausage, lettuce, and onions, a Rackamendi Packet is cooked to perfection in your microwave. Uncostly and deliciuos, grab one today. You'll be blown away! Not sold in stores any where because it was just some messed up thing that the author of this story made one day with her friends one day.  
  
I wouldn't count on it being in stores, ever, because it's probably not very edible. Yeah, the Rackamendi Packet has exploded once before and who knows if and when it will again. The creaters of this product are not responsible for any burns or stains to you or your house caused by the explosions from this product." Voldemort said, holding out the Rackamendi Packet and smiling.  
  
"Uh, master?"  
  
"Oh, Sorry Lucius. Remus, Sirius, shall we see how this Muggle machine works?"  
  
Meanwhile, again...  
  
Hermione snuck slowly back into the forbidden library. Hopefully, no one else was in there. She wanted to check out that site that Harry had shown her. Opening the door, she realized she wasn't alone. Fred and George were fooling around on the front computer. (No, not like that.) They were searching the internet.   
  
Hermione snuck behind them and logged on to another computer.   
  
Fred and George clicked on to Ron W. and Hermione G.  
  
"Whoo! Looks like love!" George wispered to Fred.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah! ' Hermione finds a secret couldron in which you look into and you see your true love. She sees Ron, but she doesn't have feelings for him, does she?' Ah ha ha, Ron, her true love! Ah, ha ha!"  
  
"Shh, you nutter, we will get caught. Read this. 'Ron meets a girl at the Quidditch World Cup and instantly falls in love. But what about Hermione and their three kids!' "  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's a good one. Too good, too good. Here read this one. 'Ginny loves Neville, Neville loves Ginny, Seamus likes Cho, Seamus likes Ginny, Neville likes Hermione, Hermione loves Ron, Ron loves... EWWWW Draco!' Ugh!"  
  
"Talk about a square dance. Ha ha ha ha ha! Read these... 'Ron loves Hermione,', 'Hermone loves Ron', Ron and Hermione: A Cinderella Story', Red Haired Lover'. Ugh. I knew we shouldn't have put those two together."  
  
On the other computer, Hermione clicked onto 'Hermione' and 'Draco'. So she had a little crush, BIG DEAL!  
  
" 'Hermione meets Draco in a dark hallway and romance insues.' 'Draco finds Hermione in a bar and seduces her slowly.' eww Uhm, 'Hermione wakes one morning to find Draco in the bed next to her.; UGH. I mean I like the guy but I don't LIKE him.  
  
'Hermioe is struggling through her parents divorce. She thinks Draco really feels the same way but all he wants is in her pants.' Why isn't there anything about a nice picnic we have or something?" Hemrione wuspered to herself.  
  
Meanwhile, once again....  
  
"Master, Master, type in both of us.." Lucius cried once they had found the popular website they had heard about.. Fanfiction.net.  
  
Lucius waited anxiously as Voldemort typed in both of thier names.  
  
"Look, Master! We have sex!" he said happily.  
  
"Shut up before I hex you."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"Is there any stories about us that is not slash?"  
  
"It doesn't seem so, sir. Want to read some?"  
  
"NO! I'll type in Remus and Sirius."  
  
"Okay!" Sirius said, running over, "I've always wondered what people thought of me."  
  
"Well, it says here that they think you and Harry are an item, them you and Remus."  
  
"Eww. Uh, I'm going to bed!" He said, running off.  
  
"how long are you going to stay on this thing, Master?" asked Remus.  
  
"Until I find a staory about me that isn't a slash!"  
  
  
  
EOC-   
  
A/N- i told you that I don't think that it is a good chapter. For one, I couldn't think of how to end it and it wasn't very long either. Well, tell me what you think. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR CHAPTERS, PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME! 


	5. Discovering Five aka Kei Kei guest star...

A/N- Here I am with chapter 5, is it? Hmm, I thought I would have less reveiws. THere aren't as amny as my other stories but I guess the suckier I write the more reviews I get. Does that mean that this is actually a good story? Hmm, I'm just thinking to myself. Dunno. ANYWAYS, I put a new story up if y'all wanna check it out. I don't think it's very good so you don't have to check it out if ya don't wanna.   
  
Wait, before the story starts, I wanna tell you something. I actually had a dream last night that I went to check out my other story and it had a hundred reviews (my other friends know that is my goal for all of my stories) but I had made my author's note sooo long that the actual chapter was just four lines with spaces between. And it had a hundred reviews? It was weird. So this morning I went to check to see if that wasn't the real thing and it was pretty long and I had one review. Hmmm....  
  
WOW, that was long....  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco walked slowly up the sairs and back to the library. After reading those grodatious (that's my word! it means 'overly gross') stories the other day, he wanted to see if he could actually find a good one.  
  
Taking a seat at the back computer, a loud squeak came from the door as it was pulled open. It was Harry.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Not again. Didn't you read the last chapters? Don't ask me that! The chapter will go on forever and all the reviewers will leave. *smiles at you guys*"  
  
"Oh, sorry. Please don't leave, I'm back!"  
  
Harry took a seat and logged on.  
  
"Malfoy, have you gone to-"  
  
"Fanfiction.net?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Of course. That's why I'm back. Honestly, you need to read the chapters more often."  
  
"Whatever." Harry grumbled, scrolling down ff.net and typing in his name and leaving the other as 'all characters'. At the top it said '10 - do you really need to know how many of these stories there are?'  
  
Harry thought that was strange.   
  
"Hey Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" he asked, sounding hard at work.  
  
"Were there Hobbits in the last chapter?"  
  
"I dunno, but I think it was my dad."  
  
"Oh, okay. As long as that's all cleared up."  
  
"mHm, Now leave me alone so I can read this story."  
  
"Did you look up yourself?"  
  
"Potter, that's gross. Weasley told you so in, like, the first chapter or something."  
  
"I mean did you type in your name?"  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
  
"Just wondering, geez. talk about an attitude."  
  
"Why are we talking?"  
  
"Because the author is making us,"  
  
"Well, tell her to quit it!"  
  
Draco turned back to is computer where a long list of stories had appeared about him and any random person. He would click one, close it, click one, close it. And more than half of them were about either him and Harry, or him and Ron which made him want to throw up all over the computer.  
  
"Potter, have you read, 'Revenge of the Dragon'?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"It's really good. I get to kill you after I get the girl!"  
  
"And who's the girl, your mom?"  
  
"No, yours."  
  
Harry gagged. Malfoy and his mom. Malfoy, Mom. UGh. It was insulting to her memory.  
  
Draco clicked on 'Running Away' and started to read it.  
  
Unfortunatley, it led to him getting beaten by his dad and him ending up in the Burrow. Ginny falls in love with him and.... ewww. Well, it WAS a romance what d'you expect?  
  
Draco shuddered and clicked on "Sheltering the Unwanted"  
  
Draco was 25 and he was the new Prince of Darkness (screw Ozzy, go Draco!). He had the whole world under his control. Then he meets a girl Named Kei ~ Kei and she brings his reign of terror down.  
  
"Damn! Why do these stories always have a downfall!" he cried, slamming his hands on the keyboard.  
  
"Careful, Malfoy, you'll break a nail." Harry said laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Potter."  
  
He clicked on a story called 'Downfall of the Dragon'. (Don't ask why. It's leading somewhere!)  
  
That Kei ~ Kei girl was there again and she (duh) killed his power with her love.  
  
"WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Draco asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. Ask the author, all I wanted to do was be in the story."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Whatever." Kei ~ Kei mocked, truning around and walking out.  
  
"Muggles."  
  
Harry and Draco both scrolled down the page on their computers until they found a story called 'WE DID WHAT!'  
  
They both clicked on it, and began to read.  
  
  
  
EOC  
  
  
A/N- not the best. but w/e.  
  
DClick, PDCQ, Fool of a Took, KEI ~ KEI, Dumble lady, Aznlady, Queen Li, Tangerina Caprigirl, lalaine1225, Jessie Weasley, Gengi, All Mighty Terrestrial, Mad Mandy, Fenixx Inferno, Inukai, 2 annonymus's, HPLover420, Magenta Potter, Emma Malfoy, Pink Magic Marker, Silverwolfe, and Lady Laura020  
  
THANK YOU ALL!! 


	6. Chapter 6 aka we did what

A/N- Sorry it's taken so long. My stupid S Club clubs are driving me nuts. I was helping Finchette with hers, too. If you haven't read her stories, they are really amazing. I don't think she has any comedies, though. Oh well, here's another chapter and I'm gonna use some more ideas in the next chapter since I can't in this one since thay are going to be reading this story.  
  
  
"What?" Harry asked himself, "Reading this story? Use some more of their ideas? Next chapter? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"  
  
"Will you shut it, Scarhead? I'm trying to read."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself" Harry murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Whoa, this is really weird anything I say is showing up on the screen."  
  
"I knew you were gonna say that."  
  
"I knew you were going to say THAT." Harry replied, sounding amazed.  
  
"Weird. Next, you're going to say 'Draco, you're the best wizard in the world.'"  
  
"Draco you're- wait, it doesen't say that."  
  
"It does now."  
  
Harry sighed and returned to the second chapter of the story. This story was very weird. Everything that he or anyone had gone through the past days seemed to get recorded into these computers, more or less these stories.  
  
"Potter, quit sreeking bac and forth on that chair."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"But you will. Look, it even says we will get into a fight tomarrow."  
  
"Ewww, Draco, you read a story about you and Ginny?" Harry asked.  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Yes you did! Yes you did. It's in this chapter."  
  
"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER!"  
  
"Okay, don't snap!"  
  
"Uh, Potter, sheild yourself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Just then a Bludger flew through the window, causing Harry to flip out of his chair and crashing on to the floor.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Why? I warned youuuu."  
  
Harry clenched his fists and returned to the story. He thought it was VERRRRRRRRY boring so he clicked out of it and typed in 'Draco dies.'  
  
"HEY! Draco shreiked.  
  
"OOOps, I meant to put Voldemort." Harry said, fake sympothetically watching the page scroll down.  
  
"Aww, Potter, don't put the blocking charm on."  
  
"Hey, good idea."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Harry said a blocking charm, which made it so Draco couldn't know what he was looking at. He clicked on a story called 'Shudder'.  
  
It was about how Draco's father wants him to become a Death Eater and he doesn't want to so Voldemort does a Crucio spell and then a-  
  
"AH ha ha ha ha! You die! You die you die!!" Harry cried, dancing around.  
  
"Please stop dancing." Draco said, not looking up from his computer.  
  
"Oh, go read 'A Dark Dreary Night' It's really good!"  
  
Draco scathed. All he wanted to do was read stories about him dying. Mhm, that's right. Just the thing to lighten the day!  
  
Draco exited out of the story, the chapter was gettin long and boring.  
  
He went to find and typed in 'Darkness Falls'.  
  
The page loaded. It was all about him but it didn't give a discription. It was quite a few chapters, though.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You die here again!" Harry shrieked.  
  
Draco sighed and turned back to the computer. He really didn't want to hear any more laughing.  
  
  
  
A/N- I don't own anyone and I don't know if any of the titled exist. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7 aka suprise! aka the last one

a/n- I really didn't want to continue this story. I thought I'd only do one chapter, actually. I think this might be the last chapter. I don't know. I might, though. I might delete my screenname, too because no one is reading my other story!! PLEASE READ IT, actually, you don't even have to read it, just click review and talk to me or something. I am so desperate for reveiws on that story. Hmm, here we go, I guess.  
  
"Potter, my computer says that you will undo the blocking spell." Draco lied, almost desperate to know what else Potter was reading about him.  
  
"Yeah, what ever. Incantetintiaam" Harry replied, not looking up from his computer.  
  
"Ha!, " he called, "You die again. Man, these people really make you dad out to be a mean guy."  
  
"Oh shut it Potter. I just read one where your dad knocks your block off with a knife that your mother was cutting herself with."  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed. "She would never do that. Neither of them would."  
  
"How do you know? You don't even know your parents. They DIED!!" Malfoy said, laughter dripping from his voice.  
  
"Oh, better clean that up." he said, grabbing a tissue and wiping the spot on the computer where the laughter had dripped.  
  
Harry's eyes watered up. "Whaaaaaaaaa! You have no right to talk about them. Howdare you talk about people who are dead. You didn't even know them, either."  
  
"According to this story I do."  
  
:"Yeah. well.....-"  
  
"And in this story, you screw her!!"  
  
"Ewww. I don't even want to think about that. Oooo, Draco, you cut yourself? i would never have know." Harry said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that. And no. I do not. But this one says that you do. Eii! And then you find Hermione and screw her brains out!"  
  
"That's gross." Harry said, blushing.  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"ARE NOT!!"  
  
"Hmm hmm hmm.:" Draco gasped. "I KNEW there was something going on between those twins."  
  
"Get a life, Malfoy."  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"No You!"  
  
"Not again. Potter, stop while you're behind."  
  
Harry clicked on another staory.  
  
"Ha! Malfoy, it says you are French!! Ha ha ha ha! Oh, that's a good one!"  
  
"I'm not French. (a/n- no offense to french people, I'm part french as well.) French people suck."  
  
"You would know."  
  
Draco glared. "I don't know that but I know your mom does. It says so right here. 'James slowly walked over to her, gripp-"  
  
"Ewww, ewww, ewww. Quit it, quite it. I can't take it anymore!!"  
  
"Good, because no one wants to know how one of their classmates are made."  
  
Harry tsked.  
  
"Hey, Potter, what possision do you use to make ugly babies?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Ask you mom!! ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
"That wasn't funny."  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"You wanna know what else is funny? This story I'm reading actually says that we are friends and that you are in Gryffindor! Can you believe that?"  
  
"No. But that is funny!"  
  
"Where do these people come up with these things?"  
  
" I have no clue."  
  
"Hey, wanna go grab a coffee from the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Harry and Draco turned off their computers and made sure that there was no traces of them being there. Then, they headed down to the kitchen to get some coffee.  
  
  
  
  
  
a/n- so, you like? please review. click here  
  
'review' Go  
  
  
  
Hermione clicked the exit button quickly and shut off her computer.  
  
"Whew," she said, "That was the scariest story I've ever read."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
THAT"S IT. THE WHOLE STORY IS DONE!!! FINISHED. FINETTA! NO MORE STORY!!!!!  
  
whew. i'm glad that's over. As you can tell I've decided to finish it. it's over. there is not more. now go review!!  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! V 


	8. Thanks

Hey! This is just like one big authors note, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. Uh, I guess that you guys actually liked this story *gasp! Dies* I never thought I'd finish it. This is my first finiched story! Yay! Oh, you guys HAVE to go to www.tomfelton.com and look at the new interveiw pictures. *another gasp!* The black and white one is sooooooooooo cute! I printed it out about five times. *plays love music and dances with picture*  
  
'Almost paridise, we're knockin' on heaven's door...'  
  
Okay. enough singing. '*it's a hard knick life*' Okay, for real this time. oh, EVERYONE SAY 'Down here on earth' can you hear the name Ron in there? I can. It's funny!!!!!  
  
What I really am writing this for is to thank you all for reading and reviewing my story! If I get many more from other people, there will be another one, but I don't think that'll happen because it seems that when I don't write a chapter, everyone else who hasn't reviewed completely forgets about this story. Maybe because they don't know it's there. Hmm  
  
Thank you to:  
  
DClick- my very very very first reviewer. thank you!!  
  
Arayudaiel- great suggestion!  
  
'me'- who ever you are, thanks for the possitivity!  
  
Rowenna- cool name. *sniggers* Ravenclaw  
  
'he he'- another person I would like to thank but don't know their name  
  
Daye- I like you e-mail address. very origional!!  
  
Duke-Of-Argyle- is that name from a movie? hmm? dunno.  
  
Emma Malfoy- I reeeeeeeeeeeally like your name. Is Emma your real name?  
  
buff200020002002- I sure hope I got your name right, it was hard to remember  
  
All Mighty Terrestrial- You've given me quite a bit of help. Thanks!  
  
Kei~Kei- Thank you A LOT! With out you, I'd be a chapter short!  
  
Ashanne89- I really can't think of anything to say to you. but, thanks anyways!  
  
PDCQ- of course I used your idea! If I hadn't I would never have finished this!  
  
'ha'- by any chance, are you 'ha ha'?  
  
aznlady- talk about an interesting name! how did you get it?  
  
azaelia sapphire- does your name mean anything inparticular?  
  
dumble lady- I don't wanna know. Just kidding. Interesting name  
  
Aryuter- Is that Latin? Or did you make your name up?  
  
Queen Li- you're a scream! no, you just wrote that my story is a scream.  
  
Copper Fire- I read some of your stories, they are really good.  
  
Caprigirrl- Interesting name! it's.... cute!  
  
Lalaine1225- thanks a ton to you too for your ideas.  
  
Jessie Weasley- I LOVE your name, too!!  
  
Gengi- wasn't there a super -hero with that name, too?  
  
Mad Mandy- are you mad? Or just crazy? lol  
  
Fennixx Inferno- i don't know what to say to you. sorry.  
  
Inukai- Your name makes me laugh!! *inspiration!*  
  
couch-potato - I have half the nerve to eat you. KIDDING!! I like the name!  
  
HP-Lover020- Hi, again! what's up. Not much. I love HP, too. coinkidink?  
  
Magenta Potter- I like your name too, even if i don't like Harry all that much.  
  
Pink Magic Marker- hee hee hee, your name makes me laugh, too.  
  
Silver wolf- silver wolves are prettifull!  
  
Ladylaura020- I can't remember anything to say to you. But you were my second reviewer so a big thanks to you too.  
  
I don't think I forgot anyone but If I did, I'm sorry!!!!! 


End file.
